


You Ain't Gotta Be My Love

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: A short drabble about running into Kozik at the bar, post breakup with your significant other.





	You Ain't Gotta Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:** _[Company (The Knocks Remix) - Justin Bieber](https://soundcloud.com/theknocks/justin-bieber-company-the-knocks-remix)_  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

 

You were standing next to the bar with a drink in hand. You’d just broken up with your loser of a boyfriend and were out on the town, ready to mingle. You scoured the dance floor in search of someone to spend your night with. A little frown formed on your mouth as you regarded the slim pickings. You threw back the rest of your beverage, slamming the glass against the bar and pushing away.

Whatever!

You didn’t need anyone to have a good time. You were at least three sheets to the wind by this point, and in a good mood. If you couldn’t find anyone to spend the remainder of your night with that was fine. You weren’t going to waste this outfit on nothing. You were going to enjoy yourself and dance the night away.

You shouldered your way through the crowd finding your way to middle of the dance floor and throwing your hands up in the air. The DJ was playing your song. You laughed out loud with the music. At this point, any song was your song. You didn’t even care. You tossed your head from side to side, bumping your hips in time to the beat. You spun in a circle, bopping your head up and down. Just as you were getting into a groove, someone felt the need to take some unnecessary liberties with you. They pushed their body up against your back. Their arm wrapping around your waist and tugging.

Your eyes sprang open as you spun around, dislodging their arm and shoving the man away from you. His face screwed up at your reaction. Clearly the guy wasn’t used to being handled the same way he approached women. Fuming, he reached out and grabbed your wrist. His grip was tight but you jerked your hand backwards, out of his grip. This caused him to stumble a bit. He swore and attempted to make another grab at you. You lifted your free arm – fingers curled into a fist – prepared to strike when another body shouldered past you, acting as a shield and shoved the creep away.

“How about you leave the lady alone?” You heard the voice of your protector yell.

You couldn’t see much of the man who’d come to your rescue, other than his spiked blond hair, but what you did notice was the leather he wore. It sported a large Reaper and the words Sons of Anarchy arched over the top. Your eyebrows rose in interest; a biker. The loser assaulting you took one look at the biker and backed away, throwing his hands up in surrender. The blond kept his back to you until the other guy was far enough away. When he turned around, you were floored. You’re mouth dropped open in shock. You weren’t expecting such a young and good-looking man to be behind that leather vest.

“You alright?” He called over the pounding bass.

You composed yourself, closing your mouth and nodded, “Yeah. Thanks.”

He smiled and you were taken aback a second time. His teeth were gleaming and his grin was brilliant. The alcohol in your system peaked and you shoved your hand in his direction, shouting over the music to introduce yourself.

He chuckled – the sound was swallowed by the loud music, but the motion of his shoulders indicated such – and shook your hand, “Kozik.”

“Well Kozik…. Can I reward my new guard with a drink?” You flirted.

Shamelessly you trailed your fingers up his forearm. A tiny smirk lifting at the corners of your mouth. You tilted your head to the side, peering up at him through the curtain of your hair. His hand dropped from yours and swung across your shoulders. Taking a minute to regroup before advancing, you leaned into his side. He winked down at you, to which you grinned.

Extending his hand in the direction of the bar, he spoke, “Lead the way.”

With a smirk, you reached up to where his hand was hanging off your far shoulder and laced your fingers through his. Together you walked off the dance floor, uncaring about the patrons you were knocking shoulders with. When you reached the bar, he ordered a straight whiskey and inclined his head to you in question.

“Gin and tonic.” You answered.

He nodded before placing your order. Both drinks came quickly, and together tapped your glasses together in festivity. The clink deafened by the noise in the bar.

“So…” He tipped his drink in your direction, “What’s a girl like you doing out alone on a Saturday night?”

You shrugged, a playful pout on your lips, “Celebrating.”

He raised an eyebrow in fascination, “What’s the occasion?”

“Being single!” You laughed.

He nodded in appreciation, “Well if that’s the case…”

His hand reached out, circling around your waist and tugged you forward. You yelped in excitement and lifted your hand to him, resting it on the back of his neck.

He paused as your faces were inches away from one another, “…. than we have a lot more celebrating to do.”

“Aren’t you lucky.” You winked.

“And why’s that?” He asked.

With an impish grin you pulled him forward, whispering in his ear, “You’re just my type.”

He shifted backwards, both eyebrows shooting into his hairline, “And what may I ask, is your type?”

You pressed your lips against his in a quick kiss before answering, “Not my boyfriend.”

He laughed out loud before leaning in again, fitting his mouth against yours. You sighed into his embrace, dropping your drink on the bar and using that hand to fist into his vest and pull him closer. His hands roamed down your sides, before settling on your lower back. His fingers ran along the space between your shirt and the hem of your jeans. You bit down on his lip in response to his affections.

Tonight, was shaping up to be the best night you’d had in years. Thank god for the decision to finally drop your ex-boyfriend’s ass.


End file.
